


The Halloween Bunny

by magiemae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiemae/pseuds/magiemae
Summary: Getting their chance to finish school Hermione and several others return to Hogwarts for their 8th year. Hermione wants her best year yet and decides to allow herself to have fun. Halloween is approaching and why not let her parents influence her costume. Draco will be in for a surprise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It was eight am, September first and the Weasley’s had a full kitchen table. Molly was bustling around the kitchen fixing breakfast, as Arthur sat at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet. George, Ron and Harry had just gotten out of bed and made their way down the stairs into the kitchen. While Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table waiting to floo to Kings Cross Station.

They were returning to Hogwarts for their last year. Since Hermione and Neville and many others had not had a chance to complete their education, the Board of Governors and the Ministry, in cooperation with the new Headmistress of Hogwarts had invited all students who had not completed their education back to finish it. 

Charlie walked in the back door and sat down at the table to eat just in time to hear Ron began his rant.

“I just don't understand why you are going back to school.” whined Ron. “Hermione and Neville, we all have jobs just waiting for us at the Ministry. There is no need to go back.”

“I’m taking an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout.” Neville said. “ She is retiring once I get it completed and the Headmistress and the Board of Governors have already approved me taking over her position.” 

“Ron we have been through this a million times, I want to get my NEWTS. I want to be a barrister and to get into law school I have to finish Hogwarts with my NEWTS.” Hermione said with an exasperated look on her face. 

“And now it is a million and one times.” Ginny said laughing. They were all laughing as Ron got up, left the table and stormed into the living room. Hermione stopped laughing and followed Ron. He flopped down on the couch and looked up at Hermione as she stood in front of him. 

“This is going to change everything. I’m going into the real world and you're still playing in school with kids. What is going to happen to me when you are away at Hogwarts? He whined.

Hermione looked at him like he had grown another head. Still standing in front of him she put her hands on her hips in defiance. 

“Yes Ron, everything is changing. We are or should be growing up. I’m glad that you and Harry are happy going to work for the Ministry as Aurors, but I want something different out of my life.” throwing her hands up in the air. 

‘Why does everything always have to be about you? What’s going to happen to you, what about us?” she said with anger and hurt in her voice.

“We can both apparate. We can still meet in Hogsmeade to see each other.” Seeing the look on Ron’s face she stopped and really looked at him. “But, maybe this is better. Maybe some distance and time apart will do us some good.” she finished quietly.

Turning redder with every word that came out of Hermione’s mouth, Ron jumped up and shouted in her face.” So this is what you want? Are we done, over, finished?”

“I believe calling it quits would be for the best right now. Until we get established in our lives and figure if being an US is what WE both want.” she said boldly.

“Fine! It’s over between us. I hope you have a great life!” Ron shouted as he stormed out the front door and stomped across the yard to the quidditch pitch.

Hermione stood in silence and surprise for a moment. She had been through a lot this summer. The war ended, with Harry and the light being the victors. 

After all of the funerals, she had immediately left for Australia to find her parents. She had asked Ron to go with her but he didn’t want to be that far from home. 

WIth the help of Kingsley she had found her parents. The Aussie Magical government was more than glad to help return her parents' hidden memories. Hermione had not removed their memories like she thought, but hidden them deep in their subconscious well protected. 

When they recovered, her parents were not happy with her for not discussing the situation with them. But they understood her reasons and still loved her anyway. They made plans to return to England. They needed to settle up their lives in Australia before they left. 

Hermione had returned to the Burrow the week before school began.

Returning her thoughts to the present she was standing alone after Ron stormed out. Hermione stood and thought about everything that had happened this summer. Ron was not with her for any of it. He had not been there like a caring boyfriend should have been. She suddenly realized she had grown up but he had not. Everything was still all about him. It was not the relationship she wanted any more. They could still be friends but nothing more. 

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. She then turned around and went back into the kitchen. Sitting down next to Ginny she joined in the conversation like nothing had happened. Ginny leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, “Are you OK? I heard the shouting.”

“Yes, I think I am better than I have been in a long time.” Hermione said letting out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Her decision had lifted a huge weight from her shoulder. “Just friends, nothing more.” She thought to herself. 

Soon the time came for the four to leave for King’s Cross Station. Each walked into the floo network at the Burrow and exited at the loading platform with the red gleaming Hogwarts Express right in front of them. 

It was ten fifty and the platform was crowded. Neville and Hermione went on to the train to secure a cabin. After leaving their trunks, Ginny and Luna went to meet friends on the platform. 

“I wonder who all is coming back this year.” Neville asked. 

“From what I heard from Professor McGonnagal, from Huffellpuff is Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott and Ernie Macmillon. Justin Finch-Fletchley has started at Oxford.” 

“From Ravenclaw only one was returning for eight year, that was Terry Boot. Luna, is, of course but she’s not in eight year. I know Padma has a job at the Daily Prophet. Gryffindor is you and me, Pavati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus.” she said. 

“The biggest group is from Syltherin. There is Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkenson, Blaise Zabini,Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy.“ she finished. 

“That is sixteen returning in total, not bad considering everything that happened to all of us.” Neveille said. 

Ginny and Luna came back in with Lavender, Tracy, Daphne, Nott and Zabini. Soon Susan and Hannah and Terry showed up. 

“Well I figured since you were all in the eight year you should sit together.” Ginny said. 

“I’m off to the prefect's meeting. If I see any others I’ll send them your way. Ta Ta” she said and she was off. 

“It’s getting a little crowded in here.” Lavender commented. 

“Hay Nott!, can you create us some more room?” Hermione asked. 

After checking the cabin next theirs to be sure it was empty, he pulled his wand. With a few flicks of his wand, the compartment wall melted away and the two compartments became one. At that moment, Draco, Pansy and Ernie walked in. 

“Nice and roomy Theo, Good job.” said Draco as Theo returned his wand to his inside pocket as he took a bow.

Soon Pavarti, Dean and Semus came to the door. 

“We were told there was a special compartment for the eight years.” Dean shouted into the compartment. 

“Hey Dean, you guys come on in. There is plenty of room now thanks to Theo.” said Neville. 

All sixteen were together in the same cabin and were getting along. When Ginny came in, Luna and herself made eighteen. Hermione was sitting with Luna, Nevile and Ginny on a bench. Across from them were Draco, Theo , Blaize and Terry. 

“So Granger, why aren’t you Head Girl this year? Asked Draco. 

“I asked her the same question, “ said Neville leaning forward to look over at Hermione.

“Professor McGonnagal sent me the badge but I sent it back.” she replied to their questions. 

“Why?” Susan, Theo and Blaize said loudly at once. That got the attention of the rest of the cabin. 

“What do you mean you sent it back?” Asked Pansy.

“Well it is really a seventh year position and I’m not a seventh year. I didn’t think it was fair to the seventh years that worked hard for it. Besides, I'm tired of being thought of as a goody two shoes and always enforcing the rules. I’m ready to start breaking some.” she said shrugging her shoulders.

“Granger breaking rules? I can’t imagine that ever happening.” Draco said with a sneer on his face.

“I’ll help break any rules you want to love.’ purred Zambini batting his eyelashes at her.

Hannah looked at them all and said, “All of you think you know Hermione, but you don’t. There is a wild side of her that we will see this year. You can bet on it.”

“Hermione is letting us see her true side. I knew it would come out sooner or later. Once she got rid of the Himpys hiding her true personality.” Luna replied. 

“Look at what she is wearing! Have any of you seen her dress like this?” Ginny asked.

Everyone in the cabin stopped to look at Hermione. She wore her favorite cut off jean shorts and one of her dad’s old and worn Pink Floyd, Dark Side of the Moon T-shirts. It was pulled up and knotted at her waist. Showing the soft tanned skin on her abdomen. The neck was stretched and hung off one of her shoulders and dipped low in the front showing her cleavage. Her jeans were cut off and fringed mid thigh. They showed her tanned, toned legs very well. 

“But Hermione, I don’t understand why you didn’t want to be head girl.: Susan said. 

Letting out a sigh she began, “My whole life has been about following rules. That is really weird if you knew my parents.They followed none of the rules about conventional society. They are hippies. But after last year, I have come to understand my parents' life motto.” 

“And what would this life changing motto be, Granger?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leaning forward and looking right into Draco’s silver grey eyes she said, “ If it feels good, do it.” 

Terry, Draco, Theo and Blaize mouths dropped open. 

“So Draco, if I feel like skinny dipping in the Black Lake or coming over there and snogging you silly, I will.” she said with a purr. 

“I’ll volunteer!.” Ernie shouted, holding up his hand. The cabin erupted in laughter. Draco sat with a shocked look on his face. Everyone else began laughing.

“I can’t snog you silly Ernie, you're already silly enough.” she said laughing. 

“She is not conventional or uptight prude all of you thought she was. Hermione’s parents weren’t married until she was almost five years old.” Said Ginny. 

“What!” shouted Pavarti and Pansy. “That can’t be.”

“My mom had a really good paying job that required she could not be married. She put herself and my dad through university and my dad through dental school working there. When dad graduated dental school and established a practice, mom quit and they got married. Then mom went to dental school. It was the logical thing to do.” she said. 

“Do any of you know Hermione does not have tan lines?” Luna asked.

A resounding “What?” came out from most of them.

“How do you know that?” asked Neville.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione were laughing. 

Luna replied,” Last week after Hermione came back from Australia, Ginny, Hermione and I were at the Burrow. It was hot and we decided to go for a swim. None of us had our swimsuits so we went skinny dipping.”

“Tracy and I both sunbathe topless, but what about bottom lines. You have to have them.” Daphne said. 

“Nope. “ she said, shaking her head in the negative. “I sunbathe nude. I hate tan lines. When my parents and I go on vacation, we always go to the nude beaches. Our favorite place is the resort of Oasis Village right outside of Perpignan France.We have an apartment we rent there.” she replied. “Even when I’m at home by the pool, I sunbathe nude.”

“Well I for one don’t believe you.” Draco said as he crossed his arms across his chest and smiled. “Prove it.”

Everyone looked at Hermione and then at Draco. Hermione smiled, stood up and unzipped her jeans. She turned around so her back was to Draco and pulled down her jeans showing her arse to Draco. 

“You’ve been mooned Malfoy!” shouted Dean laughing. “Hermione you’ve got big brass ones.” 

Of course none of the purebloods knew what mooning was. The muggleborns and most of the half bloods burst out laughing. Draco and the rest of the pureblood males in the cabin sat speechless. 

“Maybe we need to take a page from Granger’s book,” said Tracy. 

“I like her moto. Do you think we could put that on a t-shirt?” Susan asked. 

The girls continued to talk about the upcoming year. Soon they were at Hogwarts. 

They all stayed together and boarded the carriages. Once they reached the castle they parted to their own houses. 

After the sorting and the feast were complete, Professor McGonagall stood to dismiss the students. 

“All eight year student, please remain behind for information about your sleeping arrangements.” she said. 

“Tell me about it later.” Said Ginny as she helped take the new first year students to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting in the great hall Draco thought about the train ride to Hogwarts Draco thought he liked the changes in Granger. She had grown into her body. What a nice body it was. Had he just never noticed? With all of the school robes, scarves and bulky sweaters it was sometimes hard to tell. But the cutoff jeans and t-shirt made every change visible. He also liked her new attitude. “If it feels good, do it.” he thought. I wonder if she will stick with it. 

The Malfoy family for the most part had come out good after the war. Harry and Hermione had testified for Draco and Narcissa. When the truth came out that Draco had refused to tell Bellatrix who they were, when they were brought in by the snatchers, then he basically threw Harry his wand during the battle at the manor, he had become a hero not a villain in the eyes of the public. 

The same was for Narcissa. When the public found out she had lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead, she was an instant heroin. Even though her motive was to get into the castle to find Draco, no one else knew that but her. 

Lucius was not as lucky as his family, but luckier than other DeathEaters. He would spend ten years in Azkaban. He would be in the minimum security level. But he was still in Azkaban. 

Draco and Narcissa had determined that they needed to walk the straight and narrow from now on. Neither of them had ever agreed with the propaganda that Voldemort had preached. They could not follow ideas that were so wrong. Living in fear for their lives was normal for them during the time Voldemort stayed at the manor.

Sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall, Blaize, Theo and Draco began talking about this new school year.

“Do you think Granger was serious about her new found view of life?” Theo asked. 

“I hope so,” said Blaize. “I wouldn’t mind helping her break some rules. Did you see those legs?

“Legs? How about no tan lines? I would like to check the rest of her out to be sure.” Theo added.

Draco turned his head and looked at Blaize raising one eyebrow. He did not say a word, but Blaize got the message. 

“OK, OK, we know you have staked a claim.” Blaise said, raising his hands in surrender. 

“ Just don’t fuck her over like you do every other girl you claim. She’s been through a lot.” Theo said.

“What do you mean?” both boys said.

“I was talking to Luna after the snack cart came by while we were on the train. She was telling me about Hermione’s parents.”

“Did you know that she hid her parents memories of her and sent them to Australia to live. She wanted to keep them safe. Luckily for her Kingsley contacted the Minister in Australia and she went with a team of mind healers to unlock her parents' memories. They are moving back to England now. “ he said.

“She went by herself?” Blaize asked. 

“From what Luna told me, she asked Weaselbee to go with her and he said no. He didn’t want to leave home.” 

“Luna also said they got in a big fight this morning before they left for Kings Cross Station and they broke up. She said Weaselbee was being a prat saying what will happen to me if you go back to school?’ he finished in a high girly voice.

Draco just smiled. Maybe he could act on the crush he had for Heriome since his fourth year. 

“Eighth years please come closer.” called Professor McGonnagal. As the students moved in front of the Professor their minds began to wonder what was going on. 

“Now first I would like to thank you for returning this year to complete your education. Many chose not to, but your support and belief in the school is very much appreciated.”

“As you are all of age it has been determined that you will not be staying in your original sorted houses. The castle has provided a dorm with sixteen individual rooms.” she said. “If you will follow me, I will show you where you will be staying.” 

The students became excited. A place of their own with private bedrooms. They would be able to party and socialize as much as they wanted. They followed her out of the Great Hall and up the stairway to the third floor. Soon they approached a portrait of Hogwarts when it was first built. 

“The password is “Unum Pax.” she said. 

“Unity and Peace.” Neville replied.

“Yes.” Professor McGonagall said as she stepped across the threshold and entered the common room. 

“Please be seated. Now each of you are over the age of 17 and as such are considered an adult in the wizarding world. The curfew and rules that apply to the rest of the students do not apply to you as strictly “ she said emphasizing the word strictly. 

“I do expect you to maintain Hogwats standards for yourselves. But I do understand that you have been through more than most older adults. The nightly curfew does not apply to you. I do not want the other houses disturbed with your comings and goings. You will not be allowed in the other common rooms after curfew.”

“With that I have installed an age line at your doorway. No student under the age of seventeen will be allowed in this dorm. If you have a sibling that you want to visit with, please let me know and I can make allowances or you may visit them in their common room. “

“Gentlemen I do expect you to treat every female in this school with the utmost respect. I do remember what it was like to be young, but do control yourselves. Ladies I expect the same from you.” she said. 

“Now on the left are eight rooms. Four on the first floor and four on the second floor. These are for the ladies. The same is on the right for the gentlemen. There are two baths on each floor, so they must be shared by all. Remember there is a lock on the door, so use it.”

“ At this time you can decide if you want to eat at your old house tables or want one of your own. If you do want one of your own, please let me know and it will be taken care of. Are there any questions?” she finished

“Professor, since we are adults in the wizarding world are we allowed alcohol in our dorms?” Seamus asked. 

“Yes but it is not to be provided to any other students. If a situation gets out of control because of it, I will ban it.” she said. “Also you are allowed to visit Hogmead as you wish. I only ask that you let me or another staff member know for safety reasons.”

“Will we be allowed to try out for quidditch?” Dean asked. 

“Unfortunately no, sInce you are in your eight year it would be unfair to the younger student to have to compete against you for a spot on the team.” A collective groan came from most of the boys and some of the girls. 

“I was not finished.” she said holding up her hands. “You are allowed to form your own team and will be allowed to play games against the other houses. You will not be eligible for the house cup.” she finished. This seemed to be acceptable for them. They agreed it would not be fair for the younger players, but that it would give the other team more experience. She also agreed that they could help train and coach the four house teams.

“Is there any way we can have our old house colors removed from our robes and be given our own color?” Neville asked. 

“What color would you like?” she asked. 

No one replied. “How about a light grey it will go well with the black robes.” she said. 

With a flick of her wand the colors of previous house affiliations on their robes changed to light grey and the house emblem changed to a great grey owl. All of the students agreed about the change. 

The girls had been talking together and Pansy stood to address the professor. 

”Professor we ladies have talked and would like to eat together. The gentlemen may join us or eat at their old houses. We would like to start building a stronger bond with each other.” she finished. 

“Very well, I applaud your ideals and I will have your own house table set up. Also you may, at any time sit with the other house tables if you wish.” she said. 

“”Now it is late, but as this is Friday you can sleep later tomorrow. Remember I will have your class schedule tomorrow so if you oversleep for breakfast, have someone collect it for you. Classes will begin on Monday and will be very intense this year, do not disappoint me giving you these freedoms. Good night to all.” She said as she left. 

The sixteen students separated and began to claim rooms. As each entered a room a house elf would bring in their trunks and magically put the clothes and other items away for the students. After each student had claimed a room, they returned to the common area and sat down. 

“Ok we need to get acquainted with each other.” said Seamus. “To help loosen each of us up, I propose a drink.” Bringing out a bottle of firewhiskey.

Ernie grabbed glasses from the kitchenette for everyone and Blaize and Theo went to their rooms for additional bottles of firewhiskey. 

When the glasses were filled and passed around, Terry raised his glass and said.” To greater friendships and longer lives.”

They all drank and refilled their glasses. 

“OK everyone has to tell us something about themselves that hardly no one else knows. I’ll start. When I leave here I am taking over the Leaky Cauldron for my Uncle Tom. He wants to retire.” said Hanna. 

“OK Ernie it’s your turn.” she said turning to him on her left. 

“I love muggle theme parks. The thrill on some of the rides is better than riding on a Firebolt.” Ernie said. “Pansy your turn.”

“I design and create clothes and want to open my own shop.” Pansy said.

They continued to go around the room getting to know each other better. Tracy wanted to become a healer, Susan wanted to work for the ministry, Blaize was taking over his fourth stepfather's hotel chain when he graduated, Theo was interested in breeding krups. 

Coming to Draco he said, “I love to draw.” 

Pansy said, “You should see some of his drawings, they are so real. Hermione tell us something about you.”

“I love to watch old movies from the thirties and forties. “

“Oh! I do too! Who is your favorite actress?” Tracey asked. 

“Well from the forties it is Lauren Bacal and the thirties is Mae West.” 

Standing up and walking over to Tracy. Both Tracy and Hermione put a hand on their hips and in a sultry voice said, “Come up and see me sometime.”

“Do you remember the other line?” asked Hermione to Tracy. 

Tracy squealed, and they both leaned over the two boys sitting in front of them on the couch. With their most sexy voices said, "When I'm good, I'm very good, but when I'm bad I'm better.” As they slid their hands overTerry and Draco’s chest and kissed the boy's neck. 

“My favorite is still Lauren Bacal in her nineteen fourtyfour film “To Have and Have Not” Hermione walked around the couch and sat on Draco’s lap, then kissed him full on the lips.

Draco looked at her and asked,” What was that for?”

Hermione replied,” Been wondering if I'd like it.

“ Well?” Draco asked.

Hermione looked into his grey eyes and said, “Don’t know yet.”

Then she kissed Draco again. Pulling back from Draco she looked at him and said. “It’s better when you help. OK You know you don't have to act with me, Steve.. “ 

Hermione got up and walked back to where Tracy was standing.

“You don't have to say anything, and you don't have to do anything. Not with me. Oh, maybe just whistle. You remember how to whistle don't you? Just put your lips together...and blow.”

Tracy began to clap her hands and whistle. Soon the others joined. Draco was too stunned to move. 

“Draco you need to work on your lines, you messed up some of them.” Tracy said laughing.

“Why did Hermione call Draco, Steve?” Daphne asked.

“It was a scene from the movie.” Hannah said. “My mom watched them all the time.”

Dean and Semaus were whispering to each other, then turned to the group. 

“If we can get the equipment to show movies, can any of you make it work here?” Dean asked.

Ernie and Blaize nodded their heads and said. “We can give it a try.”

“Good, we need a movie night.” Semaus said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning was the first day of class. The eighth years all walked down to the great hall together. Along the back wall, to the right of the doors, they found two tables set end to end with enough room for all sixteen. The banner that hung on the wall behind them was the great grey owl. There was a stack of schedules lying on the table. As they sat down, Hannah grabbed them and began passing them out.

Each of the eighth years had double classes in the morning and afternoon on Monday and Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday was two classes in the morning and two in the afternoon and Friday held one morning class only. 

They found most of their classes were together. After classes on the first day, they all met back in their common room after the evening meal. When they began to discuss their classes, they decided to set up study groups to make it easier for all of them. 

Hermione sat on the end of the couch and leaned her head back to rest.   
“It’s only the first day and I am loaded down with work.” she sighed. 

Hannah sat beside her and expressed the same concern. 

Draco pulled a chair up and sat behind Hermione. Gently he reached over and began massaging her shoulders and neck. 

Moans and groans started coming out of Hermione’s mouth. “I will give you the rest of our lives to stop that.” she said moaning. “Where have those hands been all my life.”

The rest of the room looked at her and Draco to see what was going on. A pillow flew across the room and hit Draco in the back of his head. 

“Get a room you two!” yelled Blazie. 

Draco walked around the coach and squeezed in between Hermione and Hannah. Everyone was working silently and hard to finish all of the work they had been given that day. 

“I don’t understand this transfiguration project.” Pansy said, throwing her quill down. 

“I’m having problems with these runes.” added Ernie.

“We need to get study groups together, so we can help each other.” Neville suggested. 

Stopping to take a break from their work they discussed Neville’s idea. After much discussion they decided it would be better for all of them and help get the work done faster. There would be two or three tutors for each of the classes. They would hold a study group after dinner and work on those classes they had that day. The first week flew by. The sixteen students worked hard and it was noticed by the staff and other students. 

Friday couldn’t come fast enough for any of them. Scotland was having an unusual hot spell for September and everyone felt it. After the evening meal they all collected in the common room. 

“Anyone want to go flying?” Dean asked. “The wind might cool us down some.”

“That might not be a bad idea. These cooling charms just aren’t lasting long enough for me.” Tracy stated

It was around eight o’clock and they were all miserable sitting in the hot, stuffy common room. Hermione stood up and headed for her room. After a brief period of time she came back into the common room holding a bag and a big fluffy towel. She was wearing a white lace beach coverup and sandals. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun. You could see traces of a bright blue bikini under her coverup. 

“Where are you going Granger?” Draco asked.

“All of you can sit here and bake, but I’m going swimming in the Black Lake. Anyone care to join me?” she said. 

All of the girls jumped up and went to their rooms to change. 

“I thought you said you would go skinny dipping?” Draco said with a smirk on his face. 

“You can’t expect me to walk through the halls in my birthday suit do you?” she replied. “So if you really want to know if I do or not you’ll just have to come swimming with me and find out.”

“That’s a great idea!” Theo and Blazie said as they ran to their room.

Soon everyone, including Draco was in the common room ready to go swimming. They headed down to Black Lake in the night time heat. Hermione had left before any of them and was already at the edge of the lake. As the others approached they could see her laying out her towel and removing her coverup. As they got closer they saw her untie the bikini top and drop it on the towel and then she slid the bikini bottoms off. By this time the group was within 10 feet of Hermione as they saw her walk to the end of the dock, turn to them and wave, then dive into the water.

A cheer went up from the girls in the group as they followed Hermione’s lead and dropped their suits to the ground and dove into the water. Blaize and Theo were the first of the guys to drop their suits and dive in. Soon the only one not in the water was Draco. 

“Draco, come on in this water feels great!!’ yelled Theo. 

“What’s wrong Draco, can’t you swim?” Pansy asked.

“Or are you chicken.” Daphne shouted.

Come on Draco, show them how a real man does it!” shouted Dean.

At that moment Draco looked around to see where Hermione was. Then he walked back to the edge of the lake and removed his trunks. Turning back to the lake, he took off running as fast as he could and jumped off the end of the dock, making the biggest cannonball splash possible. The waves and splash from his impact with the water covered everyone around his landing spot, including Hermione.

Draco knew exactly where Hermione was when he landed in the water and swam underwater right to her. Coming up out of the water he lifted her up by the waist and threw her back into the lake. That started a huge water fight between all of them. They laughed and splashed and tossed each other around on the water for several hours. After they had become worn out from the water fight, they just floated around talking like old friends.

“Hermione, this is the best idea ever.” Neville said floating around her with Hannah.

Swimming up to Hermione, Draco looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her and said. “OK you have been skinny dipping in the Black Lake. Now when are you going to snog me silly?”

Looking into his eyes, she placed her arms around his neck. 

“How about right now?” she said as she gently kissed him. Draco wrapped his arms around her tighter, then pulled her even closer ,and deepened their kiss. 

After their kiss had gone on for a bit, the rest of the groups began giving cat calls and telling them to get a room.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Draco and said, “I think this is getting a little heated, maybe we should slow down and continue later.”

Draco leaned his forehead down and rested it on hers and said, “I agree, maybe we should head back to the castle.”

It was almost midnight as they all got out of the lake and dried off. Soon they were headed back to the castle and into their common room.

Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, Draco said good night. Hermione climbed the stairs to her room. Waiting for her there were Pansy, Hannah, Susan, Tracy and Daphne.

“OK girl spill, how long has this been going on between you and the Slytherin Sex God?” Susan said giggling. 

“I really don’t know what you mean.” Hermione said blushing bright red. 

“Come on love, all of us could tell what was going on between you two on the train and it is getting hotter.” Tracy said. 

“I’m not sure, but it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t feel anything for me. He just likes women in general.” Hermione sighed.

“Not true, not true.” said Pansy in a sing-song voice. “Draco has been crazy about you since the Yule Ball in fourth year. He just couldn’t say anything to you with everything going on. He didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“But he is free now and wants to show you how he feels.” added Daphne.

“Really?, but I’m nothing special, just the bookworm.” Hermione said.

“Do you know how much Draco reads? His nose was always in a book in the common room.” Pansy added. “Look I have known Draco since we were in nappies, let me tell you about him.”

The conversation continued into the morning hours before the girls called it time for sleep. Hermione had gotten a better idea about Draco from the Slytherin girls. As well as how to handle him and keep him in line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
Monday morning rolled around quickly and all of the group had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagll. 

“Before we begin our lesson for today, I would like to ask a favor of this group.” she said. “All of the professors, including myself have watched this group work together and how your grades are the highest in the school. The staff is requesting that this group hold an open tutoring session in the great hall for all of the other students who would like help.” 

Please discuss this among yourselves and let me know.” She finished.

The lesson didn’t get very far after that, plans were being made by the group for tutoring. Draco took the lead during the discussion, with Hermione taking notes and organizing. 

Professor McGonagal sat back and let them set plans with a smile on her face. She had not seen this much cooperation and enthusiasm in students for many years. She was also looking at future teachers for Hogwarts and leaders of the wizarding world. 

After the group had finished with their plan, the information was presented to the Professor.

“This will be presented to the student body at this evening's meal. Thank you for your cooperation. Draco, I would like for you to take the lead on this project. You have shown a remarkable amount of organization and leadership ability. Class dismissed.” she said with tears in her eyes.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the class together with their arms around each other.

“I am so proud of you, you really stepped up and took the lead in that meeting.” Hermione said as she reached up to kiss his cheek. “Should I start calling you Professor Malfoy?” she said with a giggle.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. We make a good management team.” Draco replied. “You could always be my naughty student.”

Seeing an unoccupied alcove, Draco pulled Hermione in for a quick snog. 

That evening, as McGonagal had told them, she announced the new tutoring group.

“We have one more announcement before we dismiss this evening. The staff and I are pleased to announce that this year we will have a Halloween Costume Ball. Costumes are not required, but it’s more fun with them. Also no face mask. We need to know who you are. The Ball will be open to all years until nine o’clock. Then first through fourth years must return to their dorms.” she said. 

The moaning from the first through fourth years grew louder and louder. Professor raised her hands to quiet them down.  
“Once you have returned to your dorms, there will be games, food and drinks brought to the dorms and you can continue your party until midnight. Then everyone goes to bed.” she finished.

A general cheer went up from the entire student body.

“Also, since it is a costume ball Friday will be a Hogmeads day to allow you to look for costume items. With that said, you are dismissed to your dorms for the evening.” she finished.

The eighth years met back in their common area. Hermione and Draco sat together at one of the tables going over the tutoring plan.

“So what are you going to dress up as for the Costume Ball?” Draco asked Hermione. 

“I’m not sure, what do you think I should be?” she said.

“You could be my french maid and I could be the lord of the manor.” he replied with a smirk.

“No, I don’t think so. I will figure something out.” she said as she leaned over to kiss Draco again.

“You should be my guardian angel.” she said after she pulled away from a very steamy kiss. 

Tuesday morning found the entire eighth year group of students sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. The mail owls came into the hall and began to deliver the morning post. Two large grey barn owls landed right in front of Hermione with a box tied up in twine. Hermione pulled an envelope from the top of the box. Draco gave the owls a couple of pieces of bacon while Hermione opened the letter. As soon as the box was free from their claws and they had finished their treat, both the owls took flight. 

“Who would be writing to me?” Hermione said as she turned the letter over to open it. Draco sat next to her trying not to read over her shoulder.  
She began to read the letter and the more she read the more she bounced with excietment. When she had finished the letter, she jumped up and ran to the head table, giving the letter to Professor McGonnagall. After reading the letter she handed the letter back to Hermine and they spoke in quiet tones about what was in the letter. When they had finished talking Hermione ran back to her house table excited.

“What has gotten you so excited?” Draco asked. All of the other eighth years were listening and anxious to find out what the mystery letter contained. 

“It’s, It’s from my parents.” she said breathless. “They are home!”

The entire table cheered for her. They had often discussed what had happened to their families during the war and all of them knew about the steps she had taken to keep her parents safe. 

“I went to Australia this summer to find them. Kingsley set me up with the Auror department there and we found them. They were taken to the Brisbane Magical Hospital and were treated. It seems I didn’t obliviate them, but buried the memories in their minds. It was easy for the mind healers to bring them back out.” She said happily. “Professor McGonnagall is letting me leave Friday morning to spend the weekend with them.” 

As she finished explaining everything to her friends, she had giant tears running down her cheeks. Draco wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder to calm down.

Before class began Hermione took her box back to the dorm and then headed to class. That evening after dinner and tutoring Hermione sat on the couch with her box. 

Hannah, Pansy, Daphne and Ginny sat around her for support when she opened it. When she opened the box she found it was full of her memories. A note on the top from her mom read.  
Sweetheart,  
“I was cleaning some things out when we got home, I found this box of your childhood keepsakes and thought you would like to see them again. We can’t wait to see you this weekend and spend time as a family. Bring the album and box home so we can add to them. “  
Love,  
Mom and Dad

“OK, what’s in there?” Pansy asked. Hermione began pulling out items. The first thing she pulled out was a tiny white dress with tiny purple flowers and matching purple booties . 

“What is that? It’s so cute.” Ginny said holding it up. 

“That was the dress I wore home from the hospital when I was born.” she said with a smile.

They found stuffed animals, hats, tap shoes, a picture album and a little green costume. They began to go through the pictures and Hermione explained each picture. 

“Who is this good looking man?” Pansy asked. “Who is that woman and what is she wearing?”

“That is my mom and dad at my dad’s graduation party from dental school. The woman is my mom and the little one is me. That was her work uniform, I had a uniform just like hers.” 

Just then, Draco, Theo, Blaize and Dean came walking in from playing a short game of quidditch. They were dirty, hot and sweaty, but were still laughing and having a good time. Draco walked over and leaned over the back of the couch. He embraced Hermione with a warm, dirty and smelly hug. 

“Ugh! You smell!, go take a shower.” she said laughing as she pushed him away holding her nose. 

“That's a manly smell I will have you know.” Draco said puffing out his chest.Then he left for the showers. 

The girls broke up and went their separate ways. Hermione stayed on the couch looking at the album.

Neville came over and sat next to Hermione. “ Who are those people?” he asked.

“This is my mom, dad and I at my dad’s graduation party from dental school.” she said.

“What is that thing he is holding?” Neville asked.

“That is a Playboy Club Key. They are given to members of the club.” she said.

“Hold on a second.” he said jumping up and running to his room. Just as fast he was back holding out his hand to Hermione, 

“This belonged to my Great Uncle Algie. He gave it to me when I turned seventeen. I wasn’t sure why, but he said I would figure out the secret of the key.” he finished.

Hermione took the key looking at it. Turning it over she saw the number three engraved on the back with the name Algernon Croaker.

“Do you know what you have Neville?” she asked. Neville shook his head no.

“This is one of the original Playboy keys, number three in fact. Number one always went to Uncle Hugh. The number two went to the person that set up and opened the club in a new area. In England it was Uncle Vic. Number three,” she said holding up the key, “was a position of honor in the club.” she finished with an astonished look on her face.

They looked at the rest of the pictures and Hermione explained what was going on in each picture. They shared laughs and soon it was time for bed.  
“Thanks for sharing this with me, Hermione. I wish I had memories like this to look at.” Neville said with a sigh. Hermione hugged Neville and let him know it was ok. 

“Hay, do you have a costume yet for the Costume Ball?” she asked.

“No not yet.” he replied.

“Well I think I have an idea for one. Just let me get home and check on something, then I’ll owl you.” she said.

“Won’t Draco be upset if our costumes match?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, it will be OK.” she said, smiling as she left for her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco had grown closer each day. After talking about their futures, they decided that what they felt for each other was something that was going to last and grow. They had discussed their future after Hogwarts and decided that whatever it was, they would be together.

Sitting in the common room after tutoring one evening, Hermione sat cuddled up to Draco on the couch. 

“Draco what is going to happen to us after we graduate?” she asked looking into his silver grey eyes.

“Well I will be going to work at Malfoy Industries after graduation. After a period of training, I will take over the running of the company. I have been trained and prepared from a young age to take over the business. Mother has been doing it while father is in Azkaban and she will turn it over to me when I am ready.” he said. 

“No, I mean us. Are we going to continue to see each other or are we going our separate ways?” she asked.

“What do you want to do?”he replied.

“I would like to begin Healers Training and move on to the next level with our relationship.” she said hopefully. “Maybe find a place we could share together.”

“I like that idea. I think you should think about a permanent type relationship for us, I know I have been thinking about one.” he said. 

Little did Hermione know that Draco had discussed this with his mother, Narcissa and she was overjoyed. She and Draco had even gone to Gringotts and examined the family jewelry in their vault to find a suitable engagement ring.. 

Friday came quickly and Hermione was heading up to the Headmistress office to take the floo network home. Draco walked with her, but was not as excited as she was. 

“I promise when I get back we will go spend a weekend with your mother.” she said. “It won’t be as long as you think. Just practice your quidditch and time will fly. I promise”

“But you won’t be there to cheer me on from the stands.” Draco said with his best sad puppy dog face.

“I’m coming back Sunday evening at six oclock. I expect you to greet me when I step out of the floo.” She said as she kissed him softly on the lips. “I may have something special for you.”

“Have a good time with your parents. Tell them about us and see how they react. We can go see them while we are on Christmas Holidays.” Draco finished as he watched her step into the floo.

Professor McGonigall had not had time to set up a secure connection between her office and Hermione’s parents' home. She had to take an alternate route this time. Green flames flashed and she was gone. 

******  
Hermione stepped out of the floo into the Leaky Cauldron, waving hello to Tom the barkeep. Then she disapparated to her parents back yard. 

Stepping in the back door, she saw her mom standing at the sink.  
“Mum, it’s so good to see you! Where is dad?” she said excitedly moving into the kitchen and hugging her mum. 

“He’s in the den setting up the DVD player for movie night.” she replied. 

“We are ordering take out from the Chinese restaurant you like and watching your favorite movie.” Sara Granger said. Hermione kissed her mom and went into the den to find her dad wrapped up in television cables. 

“Is everything ok dad?” she said laughing.

“Hermione, my little bunny, come here and give me a snuggle.” he said. 

She made her way over the TV, DVD and stereo equipment and gave her dad a big hug. 

After a filling meal. It became the best night ever. She sat on the couch, snuggling between her parents. Just enjoying being at home. 

Later that evening after dinner was finished and the movie was over, Hermione asked her mom. “Do you still have your bunny suit from work.”

“No, we had to turn them back in when we stopped working there. I still have everything else. Why?

“Well we are having a costume ball for Halloween and I was wanting to be a bunny.” Hermione said.

‘Well I have everything else from the costume and I know Edna still has some parts of costumes left. Let me ring her.” she said, grabbing her phone. Waiting for Edna to answer she asked, “Who is going to be your Uncle Hugh?”

“Neville Longbottom. His uncle Algie has a bunny key with the number three and his name on the back. He showed it to me when we were looking at my photo albums last evening.” Hermione replied.

“Algieron Crocker? I didn’t know he was a wizard.” she said thinking. “I knew him from the club. He was very kind, but a little spacey. He helped Victor get all the permits that were needed to open on time. It was done so fast everyone said it was like magic.”

“I remember when he first met you, Hermione. You were only six weeks old. He held you and told us you were a very special little girl and we could expect great things from you.” David said. “We really didn’t understand what he was talking about at the time. I wonder if he knew then you were a witch?”

“He is the head of the Department of Mysteries at the ministry for magic. They work on things that they can’t speak of and are old magic.” Hermione said. “I have thought about applying for them when I graduate.”

“Edna, Hello dear this is Sara Granger. Yes it is good to hear from you. Well we have been out of the country for about a year, working in Australia, but we are home now. Yes it is good to be home. I have a favor to ask. Hermione needs a costume for a Halloween party and wants to dress like me from work. You can? That is great. We will be over tomorrow, say around ten oclock. Yes, see you then. Bye” Sara said ending her call. 

“She is so excited to help and see you again. It’s going to be fun.” she finished. 

The family talked for a little bit longer and decided to turn in for the night. Before Hermione went to bed she penned a quick note to Neville. 

“Neville  
Our costumes are a go. You will need black satin lounging pajamas with black slippers and a red smoking jacket. Oh and also a pipe. Can’t wait, this will be fun. Your Uncle Algie may be able to help with your costume. From what I understand he knows Uncle Hugh personally. Ask him about Uncle Hugh and Vic. See you soon.  
Hermione”

The next morning Hermione and her mum left for Edna’s house while her father went to look at a new dental practice.

Pulling up in front of the house, Hermione and Sara got out and walked to the front door. The door flew open and Sara was grabbed into a fierce hug. 

“Oh my you’re still just a beautiful as ever.” Edna said crying. Letting go of Sara she turned to Hermione. “And this is my little baby bunny. Hermione you are just as beautiful as your mum.” She said holding Herione tight.

“Come in, come in.” she said as she led them into her house. In the living room, they stopped and looked at all of the pictures she had on display. They were of her “girls” as she called them. The ones she had been close to in her years working for the club as their seamstress and confident. 

In the middle of her fireplace mantel were pictures of Sara, Hermione and David in the hospital just after Hermione was born. A picture of the three at David’s graduation party at the mansion, and a picture of David and Sara on their wedding day, with Hermione in her flower girl dress. But proudly displayed in the center was a picture of a three year old Hermione in her full bunny costume with her Uncle Hugh and Uncle Vic.

“Oh those two were crazy about you.” Edna said pointing to the picture. “You were the only three year old who could do the bunny dip, stance and perch. It was adorable.”

Looking a little further down at the pictures was a picture of a younger Edna and a man who looked like Neville standing arm in arm. 

“Mum is this Algiernon Croaker?” Hermione asked her mum quietly. “  
“Yes it is”’ replied Edna. ”He swept in and did his magic to help the club get going and then after a bit he vanished. But during that time we saw each other exclusively and I fell hopelessly in love with him.”

“Edna you never said what happened. I was sure he was going to ask you to marry him.” Sara said.

“It was something with his sister. He would never tell me exactly what was said, but there was a big fight between them because of me. There has never been anyone since.” she finished with a sigh. “Well let’s get a costume made. I am assuming you want the same color as your mum had for her outfit?”

The rest of the day went by in a whirlwind. By the time they left that evening, Hermione had everything she would need for her costume, right down to the all black sheer tights.

After returning home that evening Hermione sent another note to Neville.   
“Neville,  
Tell your Uncle Algie that Edna still loves him. I think there is more to him than you realize. I will explain more when I get back.  
Hermione”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday came and Hermione knew she would have to leave that evening. She hated to go. It had been so good to be back home with her family, but she really missed Draco. She had talked to her parents about Draco and they were excited to meet him at Christmas.

“So my little bunny has found a strong buck. I guess you're not a baby bunny anymore.” her dad said hugging her. 

The day was lazy and quiet. The day was spent being together. Soon six o’clock rolled around and it was time for Hermione to go back to school. Kissing her parents good by, she promised to send them pictures of the Costume ball.

With her beaded bag in hand she disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron and after waving at Tom, the bar keeper, she stepped into the floo, stating, “Hogwarts Headmistress Office.”

Hermione stepped out of the floo in the Headmistress office and there was Draco waiting for her.

“Thank you professor McGonagall for letting me go home to see my parents. It was a very comforting visit.” she said as she and Draco left the room. 

Draco had his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

“So your visit was good? He asked. 

“It was great. I was so worried when I first found them in Australia that they would never forgive me. They understand that I tried to do what was best for them.” she said. “But they also warned me if I did anything like that again, they would ground me for life.”

Arriving back at their dorms, they entered the common room. 

“Hermione! You’re back.” several students all called at once. 

After receiving lots of hugs and kisses from her friends, they all sat down to talk. 

“So everything went well with your parents?” Pansy asked. 

“Yes it was a great weekend. I almost didn’t want to come back.” leaning over to kiss Draco on the cheek “ I just couldn’t stay away, But I did get my costume together.” she replied.

“So what are you going as? A French maid, a naughty nun, a promiscuous professor?” asked Blazie as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Neville looked at her to see how much she would disclose about their planned costumes.

“I’ve decided to be a bunny.” she simply said.

“A bunny?” Ernie questioned.

“Yes you know a bunny, tall fuzzy ears and fluffy tail. She replied.

Most of the room looked at her like she was crazy, but Neville knew better. She was crazy like a fox. 

“Well we are glad you are back, Draco was so lost without you, he went home to see his mom.” Theo said laughing as he stood and walked to his room. “I’m off to bed, see everyone in the morning.”

Hermione turned to Draco and looked at him with a questioned look on her face. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a kiss goodnight. 

********

While Hermione was with her family, for Draco it had been torture at school without her there. Draco could not keep his mind busy enough to pass the time. The more time he was without her, the more he knew he couldn’t live without her. 

At breakfast Saturday morning Draco went to the head table to speak to the Headmistress.

“”Professor McGonagall I would like permission to leave and go speak with my mother for the weekend.” Draco said. 

“Mr. Malfoy is everything alright?” she asked. “You are of age and may leave anytime you want, but I appreciate you letting me know you will be gone. Please return by six o’clock Sunday evening. You know Ms. Granger will be expecting you to meet her at the floo in my office.”

Draco smiled and nodded his head and left the great hall. He had already told Blaze and Theo where he was going to be and had packed a small bag. 

He walked out the doors and across the lawn to the gates. As soon as he passed the school wards he apparated home


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Entering the mansion through the front doors, Draco was met by their house elf, Mitty. 

“Mitty is glad to see Master Draco home.” Mitty said bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. “Mistress is in the drawing room.”

After thanking Mitty, he turned and walked down the hall to the drawing room. 

“Mother, I need your advice.” he said as he walked in the door. “I have a big issue I need to discuss with you.”

Narcissa Malfoy was a very intelligent woman, especially when it came to reading her son’s emotions and body language. 

“Son, it is so good to see you and very unexpected. To what do I owe this honor?” she said as she gave him a hug and kiss on each cheek. “Sit down, would you like something to drink or have you eaten yet?”

“Breakfast would be good, I left Hogwarts before breakfast.” he replied. 

“Mitty” she called. “Draco and I would like some breakfast. Could you bring it to the sunroom?” 

Mitty bowed and left to fix breakfast. He was so excited. He very seldom got to fix a real meal with Master Draco gone back to school. 

“Mother I need your advice. I have found the one, but am not sure how to make her mine.” Draco said. 

Narcissa looked at Draco with a penetrating gaze. “So the Slytherin Sex God has met his match?” she said with a sly smile. “I wasn’t sure if that would ever happen. Now I might get some grandchildren.” 

“Mother!” Draco shouted with a huff.

“Well it took awhile for your father to calm down also. So tell me who is this lucky witch?” she said smiling.

“Hermione Granger, I know we didn’t have the best history, but this year we both have changed. She is smart, witty, kind, perceptive and amazingly beautiful.” he gushed. 

Narcissa just sat with a smile on her face and listened to him expound upon Hermione’s qualities. When he had finished, Narcissa asked. “What do you want? How do you see yourself in five or ten years?”

Draco sat, staring into space and thinking. 

“I want to be working with you to take over Malfoy Industries.” he said.

“OK, what else? What about Hermione?” Narcissa asked.

“ I love her and don’t ever want to be without her. I want to marry her and have blond haired, grey eyed children.” he whispered softly. “I want to grow old with her.” 

“Have you told her this? Does it meet her goals?” she asked.

“Yes, she feels the same. Except she trains as a healer and wants to start a school for all magic users before they get their Hogwarts letter.” he said. 

“Well I would say the next step is to talk to her father and get his permission for her hand and then ask her and give her a ring. Do you think we should go to the vault or do you want to have something made?” Narcissa finished. Soon they were off to Gringotts. 

Walking through the Malfoy vault, Narcissa showed Draco where the family jewelry was. As he looked through the different items, Narcissa approached him with a black box. Opening it up she showed it to Draco and asked him. “This tira is a Black Family treasure. It is said to bless the bride with health and fertility. “

“Andromeda was cast out, so she did not wear it and Bella refused to wear it. I wore it when I married your father. I believe it is the only way I had you. Do you think Hermione would honor me by wearing it?”

“Mother you should show it to her and explain the importance of it to her. I’m sure she would love to wear it.” he said. 

Lifting a set of rings from a box, Draco showed his mother. The bridal set had three marquise cut stones. The engagement ring had a center stone that was a brilliant blue sapphire set in platinum. The wedding band had slightly smaller marquise cut diamonds that fit around the sides of the center stone and locked the two rings together. The bands were carved with runes which made the band look like filigree at first glance. The grooms band was the same, but with smaller stones that were set into the band. It also carried the same runes. 

“That ring belonged to your fourth great grandmother, Arabelle Malfoy. It was said she was a muggleborn, but no one from the family would admit that.” Narcissa said. “I believe Hermione would love it.”

Draco put the rings back in the box and placed the box in his pocket. Holding his arm out for his mother, they left the vault. 

***********

Monday had come too fast. Hermione had left yesterday evening for Hogwarts. At seven in the morning Sara Granger stood at the kitchen counter making her tea, while her husband David sat at the table reading the morning paper. A loud knocking came from the front door. David stood and went into the living room to see who was there. Sara heard voices coming down the hall into the kitchen. 

“David who was at the door this early?” she said looking up from the paper she had taken over.

“We have a guest.” turning to introduce the visitor. “Sara this is the young man we have heard so much about from our little bunny.” he finished.

“It is a pleasure to meet both of you.” Draco said as he kissed the back of her hand and extended his hand to grasp David’s in a hearty handshake. 

“This is an unexpected, but pleasant surprise. Our little bunny has told us a lot about you and her.” David said.

“Thank you for allowing me into your home. I am here for a specific reason.” Draco said. “Hermione and I have become very close this year. I have found I do not want to be without her in my life. Yes, I love your little bunny very much and I am asking your permission to marry her.”

David and Sara sat in total silence, staring at Draco. 

“I know we have not had time to get to know each other, but I hope once we are out of school we can get much better acquainted.” he finished.

David was the first to speak. “I would like to know how you can take care of my daughter. You know she is strong willed and has goals for herself.”

“How do you feel about Hermione working or continuing her education in the muggle world?” Sara asked. 

Draco laughed, “Believe me I know how strong willed she is and I am encouraging her to continue her education until she meets her goals. As far as taking care of her, after graduation I will begin to take over our family business.”

“Right now my mother is acting CEO for Malfoy Industries. I have been groomed and learned the business since I was a child. I will begin to fulfil my role as CEO as soon as I graduate. I want Hermione to complete her goals before we begin to think about starting a family of our own, but we have talked about it and we do want children.” he finished.

“Well it seems you two have discussed this a great deal. It seems to me that even though you're both young, you have plans and are ready. For this big step. You have my permission to ask her to be your bride.” David said with a smile.

Draco smiled at both of them and stood to leave. “I’m sorry I must be leaving so fast, but if I’m late for class, Hermione will kill me.”

Sara and David laughed and let Draco out the back door. “You can apparate from here, Hermione always does.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
It was only five days until the Costume Ball. Everyone was excited about who would wear what. Hermione continued to be honest when she said she was going to be a bunny. Neville had to laugh every time he heard her telling people that. 

Blaise and Theo sat in the commons area with Draco. “So have you decided what you are going to the ball as?” Theo asked Draco.

“Hermione told me she was going to be a bunny, so I guess I should match her. I just don’t know what that would be.” Draco replied. 

“You could be a carrot.” Blaise said. “Bunnies like to eat carrots.”

Theo began laughing. “You could make your skin orange and your hair green.” 

Draco sat looking at Theo and Blaise as they fell off of the couch laughing.

Friday classes were canceled for the afternoon so those who needed to could go into Hogsmeade to shop. 

Neville and Hermione had a meeting in Hogsmeade with Neville’s Uncle Algie. Entering the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerat told them their guest was upstairs in room number three. Entering the room, there sat Uncle Algie and Agusta Longbottom.

“Grandmother, I didn’t know you were coming.” Neville said as they entered the room.”

Neville introduced Hermione to both his uncle and grandmother and they sat at the table to eat lunch. 

“Neville tells me that your mother worked for Hugh and Vic at the Club.” Uncle Algie said looking at Hermione. “Her name is Sara, isn’t it. I remember her. You look just like her.”

“Yes she remembered you also. I brought some pictures for you to see.” she said as she pulled her photo album out and handed it to him. 

They sat around and looked at the photographs that had given Neville and her the idea for their costumes. Uncle Algie turned the page and there was a photo of Hermione in her baby bunny costume and Edna. The room was silent. Uncle Algie ran his fingers over the picture of Edna and tears came to his eyes.

Agusta laid her hand on his arm attempting to comfort him. 

“Alergion, I am still so sorry I interfered in your relationship. If I could go back and change it I would.” she said to him as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Well I’m not sure about time travel, but I think Hermione may be able to give you a helping hand.” Neville said leaning over and bumping Hermione with his shoulder.

Hermione handed a folded piece of paper to him. “ She and my mother keep in touch with each other. We went to visit her and she made my costume for the ball.”

Algie opened the paper and looked at Hermione. “That is her home address and phone number. I can help you with using a phone if you would like. She has a picture of you and her on her fireplace mantel. It is right next to the picture of my family at dad’s graduation from dental school. It has a place of honor.” she said. “I asked her about you and she said you were the only man she ever loved. There had never been anyone else.”

Hermione left out the part about Agusta being the one that broke them apart.

Algeron composed himself and smiled at Hermione and Neville.

“You spoke to her?” he asked. 

“My mother and I spent most of the day with her. I’m sure she would love to see you.”

Time was slipping away, Neville and Hermione stood to head back to the castle. Uncle Algie handed Neville a package. “This is exactly the same as Hugh wore. I think I will go make a visit to a long lost friend.”

“Be sure to get pictures for us.” Agusta said as they left.

Saturday after lunch had been served in the great hall, the doors had been closed and locked. Decorating was being done by the staff and the house elves. 

All of the commons rooms were buzzing with activity. The eighth year common room was no exception. The boys had given up time in the bathrooms so the girls could shower up and wash their hair first. The girls had gone back to their individual rooms to begin to dress. 

The eighth year students began to come into the commons area in their costumes. Tracy and Daphne were dressed as fairies. Susan and Ernie were dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Pavati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus were dressed in Roman togas.

Blaise and Theo came out from their rooms dressed as greek gods. They sat down and waited for Draco to come out of his room. Soon the door opened and out stepped Draco.

Blaise and Theo sat and stared at him, then began laughing and both fell back on the couch.

Draco stood in front of them in an orange linen suit, with a green silk shirt, orange tie, and orange leather shoes. On his head he wore a green fedora with a green plumed feather rising up from the hat band. 

Draco stood and waited for Blaise and Theo to calm down.

“What are you supposed to be?” Theo asked, trying to catch his breath. Blaise was lying on the floor still laughing.

“I’m a carrot, you prat. What do you think I’m supposed to be?” Draco stated. 

Blaise lifted himself off the floor and crawled back onto the couch. “Well you look like a pimp.” he said and busted out laughing again. 

“Hermione said she was going as a bunny so I took your advice and am a carrot.” Sticking his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet black box. 

“A carrot bearing several carats.” he said as he opened the box. 

Theo and Blaise stopped laughing and walked over to Draco. Looking at the ring in the box, both looked up at Draco with astonished faces.

“So is this why you went to see your mother that weekend?” Theo asked.

“Yes, I told her about Hermione and how much I loved her and wanted to be with her forever. She got very excited and we went to the vaults. This ring belonged to my fourth great grandmother, Arabelle Malfoy. It was said she was a muggleborn, but no one from the family would admit that, mother said. We thought Hermione would love it and the origins of the ring.” Draco said. 

“I’m going to give it to her and ask her to marry me after they give out the costume awards.”

“Well let’s get down to the great hall and start the party.” Blasie shouted. All of the students that were waiting in the common room left for the great hall. 

Once the others had left, Neville had knocked on Hermione’s door. 

“Hermione are you ready?” he asked.

“Neville, have all of the girls left? I’m having a wardrobe malfunction.” she sighed. 

At that moment Pansy walked out of her room dressed as a french maid.

“Augh! Pansy you're still here. Help! Hermione is having a wardrobe malfunction.” Neville shouted as he grabbed her by the arm and drug her to Hermione’s door. “ Hermione I have Pansey, she can help you!” he yelled through the door. 

“Longbottom calm down. I help her if I can.” Pansy said as she opened the door and walked into Hermione’s room. 

Looking at Hermione, Pansy’s mouth was hanging open. Once she got her wits back, she looked at Hermione and said. “You are hot! Who are you dressed as!”

“I’m a Playboy Bunny.” Hermione replied. “With a zipper problem.”

Pansy walked over and pulled the side zipper up for Hermione. While Hermione was adjusting her breast to keep them from popping out of the top of her costume. Walking around her , Pansy looked Hermione over. 

Slytherin green satin bunny ears had been artfully placed on her head amongst her hair which fell into soft ringlets down her back. The left ear was bent over slightly half way up the ear. On her neck was a white starched collar with a black bow tie. 

On Hermione's wrist she wore starched white cuffs with gold cufflinks with a square black stone. She wore a satin slytherin green suit that looked like a Merri Widow teddy. The suit was body hugging, with the bra cups pushing Hermione up and out. The legs of the bunny suit were high french cuts and she wore black hose. It gave Hermione the longest looking legs Pansy had ever seen. To finish her costume, she wore slytherin green satin pumps, with three inch heels and a white round fluffy tail. Smokey eyes and red lips set her off.

“Come in Neville, she’s all ready.” Pansy told Neville as she opened the door.

Neville stepped into her room dressed in maroon silk lounging pajamas, a black satin smoking jacket, with black slippers and was carrying a pipe.

“How do I look?” Neville said, turning around.

“Just like Uncle Hugh.” Hermione replied laughing. “We need to get going.” 

Nevelle held out one arm to Hermione and one to Pansy as they left the dorms for the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

“Hermione you look like that picture of your mom you were showing us.” Pansy said as they walked through the school.

“I can’t wait to see Draco’s face when he sees you. You are hot.” Pansy said laughing. “So that was how your mom put herself and your dad through university. I remember you telling us about that on the train.”

Walking into the great hall, Pansy went off to find Tracy and Daphne to tell them about Hermione and Neville.

Hermione and Neville stepped in and the students around them stopped and stared. 

Susan, Hannah and Lavender ran up to Hermione with sneaky grins on their faces.

“So you are a bunny.” Susan said.

“Not really though. What are you?” Lavender asked.

“She is a Playboy Bunny!” Hannah shouted. “You have to show us some of your moves.”

Snuggling up to Neville, Hannah looked at him with wide eyes. “You must Hugh Heffner. Would you like a cocktail, sir?”

“I’ll get it for you. Then I can show you how a bunny moves.” Hermione replied. 

Susan, Hannah and Neville sat down at one of the tables and everyone moved in around them to watch. Hermione came over with three glasses of pumpkin juice on a try held high above her head. 

“Now when you serve drinks in a crowd, you use the high carry. Holding the tray high above your head and using your free arm to clear a path and keep others from bumping into you.” she said as she stopped at the table.

When you reach the table and are ready to serve drinks , you use the Bunny Dip. To do this, you gracefully lean backwards, while bending at the knees with the left knee lifted and tucked behind the right.” Hermione said as she sat the drinks down. 

Ginny walked up to the table and laughingly said, “It keeps your assets from falling in the customer's face.”

“Are there any other must do’s that a bunny has to follow?” Dean asked.

“Lots, like no smoking, drinking or eating around the guest. When waiting to be of service you must do the Bunny Stance.You stand with your legs together, back arched and hips tucked under. You could not date or exchange phone numbers or give your last name to guests.” Hermione recited just as if she had taught the class on how to be a playboy bunny. 

“Teach us how to do some of the moves.” Pansy said excitedly as she approached the table. 

Random questions continued to be fired at her and she answered them with ease.

Draco, Theo and Blaise were standing by the refreshment table with their backs to the doors when Neville and Hermione walked into the great hall. Noticing the growing crowd, they walked over to see what was going on.

In the middle of the crowd was Neville, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and the rest of the eighth year students. 

“No you have to keep your knees together, left leg behind right and bend back over the customer to set the drink down. Like this” Hermione stressed as she demonstrated the move again. “If you lean forward you will fall out of the top of your bunny suit.” 

“You could do this at the age of three?” Daphne asked after she toppled over.

Draco, Theo and Blaize walked through the crowd to see what was going on. Draco’s mouth fell open when he saw Hrmione. Just as he approached her he heard yelling coming into the great hall.

“Merlin’s saggy left nut. What are you wearing Hermione?” Ron Weasley shouted as he and Harry walked into the great hall. Storming up to her, Ron grabbed her by the arm and tried to drag her from the party. 

Draco looped his arm around her waist and held on.

“What do you think you’re doing Weasley!” Draco yelled. “Let go of Hermione this instant.”

Ron refused to let Hermione go and continued dragging her towards the doors. Hermione slapped Ron hard across the face and jerked her arm away from him. Moving behind Draco, the other eighth year girls had gathered around Hermione so Ron could not get close to her. 

“Hermione belongs to me and I will not allow her to dress like that.” Ron sputtered in anger. “Get your stuff Hermione your schooling is done. You are going back to the Burrow.”

Harry held Ron back and tried to reason with him. “She is not your girlfriend Ron, you broke it off before she came back to school.” Harry said. “Anyway what about Abigail? You have been seeing her since we started at the academy.”

Hermione had held onto Draco while Harry was dragging Ron out of the great hall and out the doors. 

“Do you want to leave with him as his girlfriend or stay here with me as my fiance?” Draco asked her. 

Hermione looked into Draco’s eye and said, “NO! I’m not his girlfriend or anything else. If he thinks he can stop my education, he is crazy. I want what we have. “

Draco knelt down on one knee and took Hermione’s hand in his.

Pulling a black velvet box from his pocket he looked at Hermione and said. “Hermione we have a history not many people have. But when I met you eight years ago, I knew you were the one. After everything we have gone through, you have forgiven me and loved me. Please give me the chance to be with you for a lifetime. WIll you marry me?”

Hermione was totally shocked and speechless. Tears began running down her cheeks. She threw her arms around his neck and began kissing his face all over.

“YES, YES, a thousand times yes.” she shouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around in a circle.

The crowd went wild. Everyone came up to congratulate them. The girls wanted to see her ring and the boys told him how lucky he was.

The evening had been a big hit with the students. The eighth years were all heading back to their dorm together.

“Well this has been the most exciting Halloween I have ever had.” Ernie said.

They all sat back and relaxed one they were back in their common room. An owl landed in front of Neville and held it’s leg out for the letter to be taken. Neville began reading. Looking up at Hermione, Neville said. “ Hermione it looks like you and Draco aren’t the only ones getting married.” “Uncle Alge and Edna are getting married.”

Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. “Santa may not be real, but I have the only true Halloween Bunny

The End.


End file.
